The Situations
by rammstein
Summary: Hermione Granger of Hogwarts and Hiead Gnar or GOA both have on a bad mood....will the others work seperatly to find our what's wrong, or will they team up to help?
1. The Situations

Disclaimer: I did not make up any of these characters, therefore i do not take credit for the characters. HarryPotter copyright of JK Rowling, PilotCandidate copyright of Bandai Entertainment.  
  
  
  
We start at here at GOA.......  
  
"87"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"88"  
  
"......."  
  
"88"  
  
"......."  
  
"88!!!"  
  
"......"  
  
It was an ordinary day. Zero starting off in his own world. You'd think he'd listen since he's trying so hard to become a pilot.  
  
"88!!!!" the instructor took a book and slammed it onto Zero's head.  
  
"OWWW!!!! WHAT?!!" cried Zero while rubbing his head.  
  
"88" he said with his teeth clintched.  
  
"Oh! Right! Here!"  
  
"I can see that now"  
  
Over in the corner, 87 smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Now you girlies stay here and I'll be right back...." stated the instructor and looked around and then walked out.  
  
"We're not girlies!" yelled Zero after he left.  
  
"Do you do anything except talk, Enna?" asked 87.  
  
"Shut up, Hiead" said Zero  
  
"Hiead, why do you care about Zero's life?" asked 89.  
  
"......I don't care.....it just seems he has his mouth open for 24/7" said Hiead and walked past them and sat in a chair.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
He looked at the candidates and scowled. "Stop looking at me like I have an extra head!"  
  
They all turned away and started a conversation except for Zero, who kept watching Hiead carfully. Something happen to him sooner....he acts like he's going to murder everyone Zero thought.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!!" yelled Hiead.  
  
"Oh.....right....sorry" Zero said and turned away.  
  
  
  
Now....we travel to London....to the school of Hogwarts  
  
"Hey, Harry, what's the answer to number 11 on the transfiguration?" whispered Ron.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but at that same moment Hermione joined up with them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Hermione said, brushing back her hair "Shall we start?"  
  
"We've already started" said Ron peeking over at Hermione's paper  
  
Hermione slapped her hand ontop of her papers and look at Ron sternly.  
  
"Sorry! Dang!" Ron said and got back to writing.  
  
"true" said Harry  
  
"huh?"  
  
"true.....true?"  
  
"true?.....Oh! True! Ok!" Ron wrote down true and Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"ugh!" sighed Hermione.  
  
"Where were you anyways?" asked Ron putting down his quill and leaning back into the chair.  
  
"I was......." started Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I......"  
  
"Where were you?!!"  
  
".......I was with someone"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP ASKING!????" Hermione yelled and stood up.  
  
Ron, Harry, and everyone in the dormitory looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked around her and started to turn red. She grabbed her books and ran up the girls' dormitory stairs and slammed the door shut.  
  
"......What happened?" asked Ron  
  
"Dunno....." replied Harry.  
  
They both stared at the stairs like they were expecting her to come back down.....but she didn't. They got back to their work and soon forgot about Hermione's mood and even Hermione!  
  
  
  
Why do I add both of these situations to one story? You'll find out soon enough. 'Til next time! ~rammstein 


	2. The Clues

Disclaimer: I did not make up any of these characters, therefore i do not take credit for the characters. HarryPotter copyright of JK Rowling, PilotCandidate copyright of Bandai Entertainment.  
  
  
  
At GOA......  
  
Running with all his might, Zero ran down to the cafe. just to beat Hiead there (how competive). When Zero got there, Hiead was already sitting down at the lunch table eating. How can he eat that junk? Zero thought to himself.  
  
"Zero! Hurry it up, will you?" someone said behind him.  
  
Zero looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Sorry" he said and stepped in line.  
  
"Why do you always have to run to get here?"  
  
"Because......I just do" replied Zero.  
  
The candidate smirked. "Zero, you have to have a reason. There's a reason for everything"  
  
"Shut up, Yamagi" said Zero grabbing his plate and he turned aroudn to face the candidate.  
  
The purple haired candidate took a tray and looked at Zero. "And the reason is......?"  
  
Zero stared at Yamagi and then he opened his mouth, only to be inerupted by the "Food-Service-Man".  
  
"GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR TABLE AND SIT DDDOOOWWWNNN!!!!!" he said, raising frying pans.  
  
Zero and Yamagi ran to their table and sat down. Zero sat opposite of Hiead. Zero sat there for about 43 seconds staring at Hiead, woundering what made him so moody.  
  
"Stop staring at me, Enna" Hiead said casually and looked up.  
  
"Umm....just to wonder.....what makes you so moody?" asked Zero.  
  
Hiead stared at him with his red eyes and Zero froze. Wrong move, he thought.  
  
Hiead brushed back his silvery-gray hair and sighed. "Like you would care, eh Enna?" he said and ate.  
  
"uuhhmmm.......what?" Zero asked dumbfounded.  
  
Hiead looked at him again and smirked. "I guess all those thoughts of being a pilot ahve pushed away the obvious reasons?"  
  
"Shut up, Hiead. Atleast I'm trying to become a pilot!" said Zero.  
  
"Your trying to hard" said Clay "You act as if you're not going to make it if you don't stumble over everything and get into trouble!"  
  
"What's going on?" someone asked.  
  
Zero looked up and grinned. "Hey, Ikuna. Nothing much, we're just talking"  
  
Ikuna, a pink haird girl, grinned and nodded. "Remember Zero, your test for become a Goddess Operator is tomorrow" she looked around at the 5 of them "same goes for all of you" she said and then walked off.  
  
Hiead looked up and noticed his partner. "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh...." she said. She just nodded and ran off after Ikuna.  
  
"What an idiot" said Hiead and began to eat once more.  
  
"You know, you should respect your tech partner more" said Clay.  
  
"I don't respect anyone" Hiead said and got up, dumped his tray, and left the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
At Hogwarts.....  
  
"Ron, you think Hermione's breaking any kind of rule while being with someone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is Hermione we're talking about. She wouldn't break a rule if her life depended on it!" answered Ron.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded "Right"  
  
"Besides, Hermione wouldn't get caught doing something bad. She's too much of a goody-goody, her record is as clean as those trophies i polished and just as gleaming" said Ron.  
  
They were both in the middle of Herbology class, studying up on the eating habbits of some magical herb that neitehr could remember. So far, only Neville got bit, and at that moment he was in the Hospital Wing recovering.  
  
"Hey, Harry" someone said. Harry looked up and standing over him was Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Harry.  
  
"Have you found out what's bugging Hermione?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Not yet" said Ron and Harry both.  
  
"Well, I saw her sneaking around the castle last night with someone"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"About 12"  
  
"What were you doing up at 12?"  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Putting dung bombs in the halls, blaming it all on Peeves, you know"  
  
"But did you know who she was with?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't know, couldn't see them too well" said Seamus "but keep an eye out, ok?"  
  
"Right" said Ron and Harry.  
  
After Herbology, Ron and Harry headed to Divination. On the way, they spotted Hermione in the corridor, waiting.  
  
"Hey Hermione! What're you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm...I'm waiting for......Parvati! That's it! Umm...Look there she is!! Bye!!" Hermione said and then ran off.  
  
"But that's not Parvati.....that's Dean" said Ron.  
  
"No dip, Weasley" said a cold voice behind them.  
  
Of corse, they both knew exactly who it was. When they turned around, who other than Draco Malfoy was standing there with his two body guards Crabbe and Goyle. "She was waiting for me"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows then looked more searious "Get with life, Malfoy, Hermione wouldn't be caught dead with a snob like you"  
  
"How pethetic, can't even make a evil remark, eh Weasley? Better keep on working on your ego, Weasley" Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Get to class, Malfoy, we're not going to deal with you for right now!" said Harry.  
  
Malfoy smirked and shrugged "Fine, guess Mister 'I'm-Harry-Potter-The-Best- Of-All' can't handle the pressure of a Slytherin-Tease! Com'mon!"  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked off.  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Harry.  
  
"Most likly not, it's Malfoy, Harry. The Slytherin? Our enimy? The Snobby Snob from down-town?!" said Ron.  
  
Harry hesitated and then shurgged "Guess your right, let's get to Divination before we get a detention from Professor Trelawny"  
  
They ran to the Divination class and barely listened to a word Trelawny said. Guess they should've, since they had to have a 4 parchment essay due Friday on the ways of Uranus and it's moons. 


End file.
